


Youth: Dark God of Age

by wolfgirl12390



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedwetting, Cute, Diapers, Family, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl12390/pseuds/wolfgirl12390
Summary: Long ago, in the realm of the gods, the dark god of Youth decides he would go to the mortal realm and help the malevolent ones conquer. However he learns the hard that being mortal is harder than he thought.





	1. Home

Youth trampled up the vast slope of Revelon’s Mountain with ease. Not by any sort of divine power or magic, but because dearest Eris bought him new winter boots. Such boots, he was certain, made him mightier than Tyrant… Perhaps even Terror.  
The wind picked up, a blast of the coming winter that sent the godling tumbling. Picking himself up off the ground, Youth wiped the dirt from his hands onto his pant legs. He giggled, knowing Eris would scold him come bath time. It was in that moment he realized dirt, and not snow, covered the ground around him.   
Gaining his bearings, he noticed he had fallen quite the distance. The snowy forest was a far off sight, it’s familiar hues of white and emerald green now a backdrop to the imposing monolith of gray that stood before him. Youth sighed, his disappointment turning to frustration as he clenched his fists and kicked the ground.  
“So close… I just wanted to find some snow.” He said to the wind, shivering as it gave its response. He turned back, his sight turned down the mountain. It wasn’t until then that he realized just how high up he was. Vertigo twisted his stomach into knots as he stumbled away from the edge. Balance was one of the more confusing mortal senses, and the one he had by far the least mastery over.  
An uneasy feeling welled in his stomach. His foot suddenly hit something hard, and he toppled backwards. His superhuman reflexes caught himself before he hit a granite slab, by the time his mortal nerves reacted, he was already stable. He suddenly felt a serene sense of relief, and a warmth spreading through his body.  
It was nearly a minute later that he realized his bladder had emptied. A squishy warm wetness pressed against his crotch, what had felt good a moment before suddenly made him squirm. Tears of embarrassment filled his eyes and a warm blush in his cheeks. The impossibly high heights, the strange sensations, the wetting; all reminded him of how mortal he had become.  
He remembered the comforting embrace of Eris before he had set off, she rocked him gently and whispered the love of a mother into his ears. I belong there, he thought. He recalled her loving, but stern admonition. “If you wet yourself, you turn back right away. It might feel warm at first, but you’ll soak your clothes and freeze.” He gave a bashful, giddy smile at the thought of seeing her again, and he’d be sure to tell her all about the trip even if he couldn’t see any snow.  
“Aww, did the widdle gawdwing piss himself?” a voice asked him. He tried to dismiss the thought, but when he had placed the voice, his face flushed red as a tomato and he instinctively stuck his thumb in his mouth. He remembered the sound of her giggling, it was something difficult for a mortal to intellectually comprehend, though the feeling was as real as if she were right there. “Well, better get used to it… You are immortal after all.” The goddess Nature said, filling his mind with that humiliating, yet somewhat lyrical giggling.  
Youth started to sob as he curled up. As he felt the warmth in his pants fade, he knew he had to hurry back. Taking another look down the mountain, he felt the weight of Nature’s taunting words. But just then, a thought occurred to him, if he was a baby forever then he might not ever play in the snow. That thought stirred him to righteous anger, and he determined he would march on.  
He kept trucking on, though even in his tunnel vision, he began to notice the rough soil had given way to a smooth hard bed of granite. The winds had considerably weakened, and the air no longer had a bite to it. He puzzled the reason for this, and cautiously scanned his surroundings.   
A marvelous palace seemed to emerge from the mountain face itself, a brilliant marble shimmered as white as snow. At its base was a gateway so wide it could fit nearly a dozen men abreast. Vacant towers with jutting palisades announced an ancient glory long passed. The towers reached impossibly high, and were capped with radial spires so the snow would fall off them evenly.  
That’s it! Youth thought, I’ll just go inside and climb up the towers to play with the snow! He hurried in with boundless excitement. The main hold had many passages and levels, stairs, ladders, and even poles that Youth recognized as ways to quickly ascend the highest reaches.   
He wrapped his arms around one of the curious pillars, only realizing after pulling up to chin height that the smooth tapered stone was only meant for travel one way, down. He groaned, landing flat on his butt as he comically slid down the pole.   
“... Good thing no one saw that.” Youth said under his breath as he made his way down the hall. He jogged his memory of the outside of the megalithic structure, reasoning which rooms would lead where. He turned to his left and spotted two massive gates, which he promptly squeezed through.  
He found himself in a grand room, dozens of converging arches formed an absolutely massive support for a dome. Tipped with a pointed spire reaching into the clouds, the shape reminded Youth a bit of an onion. He wiped a thick coat of sweat off his brow, half from anticipation of climbing such an immense tower, half from the sweltering heat emanating from the middle of the room.  
He navigated his way to the stairs towards the back of the room, stumbling around the roaring furnace in the middle. His foot momentarily caught on it, a curious scaly material with a slick sheen to it. Curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed his hand against it, finding it offered a bit of give.  
Youth knew this could mean only one thing. He could climb up it. Bit by bit, he reached the top if the furnace. He stepped on a spot that seemed sturdy enough to rest.   
That’s when the furnace started to shake. It let out a mighty roar, as it quaked beneath Youth’s feet. The godling fell tumbling through the air, closing his eyes and preparing for impact. It never came. Instead, something grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and gently lowered him to the ground. Looking up, what Youth thought was a furnace turned out to be a sleeping dragon.  
“I am Revelon the Ancient, fear me and kneel!” the dragon yelled.  
“I am Youth dark god of age, fear me and kneel!” Youth yelled back.  
“Are you mocking me young one,” Revelon asked.  
“I just thought we were introducing ourselves,” Youth replied.  
“Hmm, the sight of me alone is usually enough to make grown wet themselves in fear,” Revelon breathed a lick of flames. “Yet you, little one seem not even scared.”  
Youth grinned, though he became aware that his bladder started emptying. and increasingly thankful for his diaper. Though, he would never admit that outloud.   
“I’m a god,” Youth boasted instead.  
“So why are you here? Looking to test your strength against the king of dragons?”  
“I just wanted to find some snow to play in,” Youth said, squirming.   
At that point, the already soggy diaper started leaking. Warm rivlets of pee running down Youth’s leg.   
“It would seem your time exploring has come to end,” Revelon said.  
“No!” Youth whined. Revelon raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to prove I’m not just a baby. There’s this goddess, Nature, that made fun of me before. She always called me a baby and I figured if I was a baby then I wouldn’t be able to play in the snow.”  
Revelon sat back nodding sagely.   
“You know,” Revelon said, “I had this problem as a youngling as well.”  
“Really?” Youth asked, eyes wide.  
“They used to call me Revelon the little because I was tiny and young. But, their teasing gave me the inspiration needed to kill them all and become the king of dragons.”  
“Well, I don’t want to kill nature,” Youth said thumb funding its way to his mouth. “She’s just reeeeally mean.”  
“Then what do you want?”  
Youth thought for a moment. He yawned suddenly wishing for a nice nap. Eris would have his favorite blanket and stuffed toy ready for him.   
“I want to go home, Youth said at last.   
“Hop on,” Revelon said with a smile, “mind the right shoulder though.”  
“Wait, which one is that?” Youth asked.  
“The one in the front, the back one would be my hip.” Revelon said.  
“No I mean which way is right?” Youth asked, tapping his fingers. Revelon blinked.  
“... I suppose you are the god of youth after all,” He lifted his right arm, “that side.”  
Youth climbed on and got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Revelon’s neck and limply hung his legs off the side.  
“Squeeze with your legs a bit… Don’t worry about the mess.” Revelon said, “first time flying?”  
“On Ersi at least.” Youth replied.  
“Ah. How about the other realms?” Revelon said as he scaled up the wall.  
“No, just the heavens.” Youth said, his voice straining as he clung on.  
“I recommend Muspelheim, the sulfur pits are truly wonderful.” Revelon finally reached the tower, and slithered through a dragon sized hole. “Watch your head.”  
“I live at Terror’s castle, you know the way?” Youth asked.  
“I can see it from here.” Revelon leapt off the tower and started plummeting fast. Youth felt his stomach shake, then experienced a moment of total weightlessness. A blast of air hit them hard, as Revelon fanned out his wings and soared.   
Youth took in the sights around him, and truly felt like a god. However, soon enough, exhaustion set in. He yawned loudly, and Revelon briefly averted his forward gaze.  
“Were you roaring just then?” Revelon asked.  
“What? Uh no it’s something people do when they’re tired.” Youth replied.  
“Ah, I’ll fly smoother then. You should be home in an hour or so.” Revelon said, spreading his wings to catch air, gradually transitioning to slower gliding.  
Youth nodded off, knowing even as he closed his eyes he’d be back in his safe and warm home in no time.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youth meets a little girl in town who may be more than she appears.

Youth ran through the streets of Dragon’s view, chasing after a couple of older boys. They were playing some mortal game called tag and Youth was “it.” He spotted a girl running down an alleyway and ran after her. He grinned and followed his prey.   
“I’m gonna getcha!” Youth yelled, startling his prey.  
The girl ran down the alley with Youth close behind. She looked back at Youth and froze. He grinned and went in for the kill.   
“Tag you’re it!” he yelled tapping her and then turning around to avoid being tagged back.  
She looked at him in awkward silence for a moment as if looking deep into his soul. Youth squirmed under her gaze.  
“A dark god…” she said, tracing her hand through the air.  
Youth tensed up, momentarily frozen until he lost balance and faceplanted on the hard ground.  
“How did you know?” Youth mumbled into the dirt.  
“Don’t worry my best friend’s a dark god!” She grinned. “I’m a reaper, which means I can see things most can’t… And between you and me, that means I work for Death!” she whispered excitedly. Youth’s legs shook in fear, he knew Death would hardly approve of his unpermitted visit to the mortal realm. His stream of thought was interrupted by the reaper girl’s snapping.  
“You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.” She laughed at her joke. “It’s Sandra by the way,” she said with a kind smile, as she extended a hand to help Youth up.  
“It’s uh You-, Sandra, I remember hearing Death talking about you.” Youth said, giving an internal sigh of relief at his smooth save. “My name’s Killian.”  
“Killian… Unusual name for a god.” Sandra said in a knowing tone.  
“It’s what my mortal caretakers call me.” Youth said, puffing out his chest authoritatively.  
“Uh-huh, might want to tell those mortal servants about that…” she said, pointing at the wet spot in his pants as she stifled a giggle.  
Footsteps echoed down the alley. The older boys ran towards the two immortals. Youth froze looking down and sticking his thumb in his mouth on instinct.   
“Who’s it?” one asked then looked Youth and giggled.  
“I am!” Sandra said, then gave a wicked grin and lunged at one of the boys just nearly missing him.  
“Run!” he shouted to the other boy and took off.   
Once they were both out of earshot Youth smiled at Sandra, sheepishly. She smiled back and took his hand leading him out of the alleyway.  
“Where are you taking me?” Youth asked.  
“To your caretaker, silly,” she said. “You need a change.”  
“Wait, how do you know where she is?” Youth asked.  
“She left you off around this alley didn’t she?” Sandra asked, craning her head around, “Odd that I can’t find any houses ‘round though…”  
“Well we don’t live here, she just sent me this way while she was… Drinking.” Youth said with a sigh as they walked around the corner. Sandra cautiously navigated to the sound of rabble-rousing and perked up her ears.  
Just then, Eris was unceremoniously heaved out the door by the bartender and several annoyed patrons.   
“Hey! Heyuck You forgot my knives!” Eris shouted as an incredibly stabby belt was tossed out soon after. She gave a goofy smile as she crawled to pick it up. When she turned to see Youth facepalming in embarrassment, she turned cold sober if only for an instant.  
“Uuuuh… Damn, fuck damn it. Wait, I’m not supposed to use that kind of- Parlance.” Eris said in a sing-song voice as she cowboy walked towards Youth. “I’m totally piss drink, sorry baby, um… I think Corrin’s at the inn?”   
Sandra then appeared and stepped forward, “Actually ma’am, if you simply have a change of clothes I can take care of it for him.”  
Eris blankly stared, then shouted, “Corrin!”   
Corrin leaped out a nearby window with his sword drawn. “Where’s the menace? Oh, it’s right there.” Corrin said, glancing at Eris. He gave a sigh and picked up Youth. “It’ll be alright little buddy, we’ll be done before you know it.”  
“I sure hope so…” Youth said, looking glum. Corrin gave a confident smile.  
“Know so. I’ll talk to Eris about this later,” he said as he took Youth to his room.

As Corrin carried Youth away, Sandra made herself invisible to the mortal eye. She watched as Eris gave a drunken groan and shook her head.   
A shudder ran down Sandra’s spine as images of bruises entered her mind. A crying child lost in the wind abandoned by parents… her first soul.  
Bringing herself back to the present, Sandra followed Eris into the inn. Eris wobbled as she walked, nearly falling over.   
“How is he?” Eris asked Corrin.  
“Napping,” Corrin replied.  
“Ah, that’s good. Was worried.” Eris said with a sigh.  
“As you should be,” Corrin said narrowing his eyes. “You can’t binge drink in the afternoon, we have responsibilities now.”  
“Hmmph, I remember the first time you told me that. Thought it was a bad joke.”   
“You gonna tell me to fuck off again?” Corrin asked.  
“Not this time,” Eris said reaching for her stabby belt.  
Sandra closed her eyes, waiting for the blood splatter followed by another lost soul. She teared up, trembling. However, to her surprise, there was no feeling of a passing soul, not even a scream. Opening her eyes, Corrin held Eris’s flask from the belt.  
“You’re giving me this?” Corrin asked, mouth dropping it over.  
“Take it before I change my mind,” Eris replied.  
She headed towards the room where Killian slept tucked away in bed. He had planted his little thumb firmly in his mouth. Looking over the small child, her small child, she frowned at her behavior.   
“Good night sweetheart,” she said, “I love you.”  
Sandra crept out of the room, still invisible, with the knowe\ldge her new friend was in capable hands.


End file.
